custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DatOni/A Return to Form
Hi. It's been a while. So, where the hell have I been? The answer is Tumblr, before they deleted all the smut. I've set up a blog where I've been primarily posting all my MOCs and Bionicle related content. If this is your first time hearing about this blog, then you can find it here. I've recently hit a snag in uploads; my camera card is no longer being recognized by my camera, so my dad has to check it out for me before I can get back to uploads. I've also been barred from using the room I've been taking pictures in due to my brother taking up residence there, so I'm having to figure out my new setup before I can do pictures again. The good news is, I have a green screen now, which could be pretty fun for pictures, or for filming the new Bionicle movie reboot . Tumblr was a good experience for me to get involved with the fandom at large, but as you all know by now, it consumed most of my time. I kind of let the Wiki go to the wayside and many of my articles that I planned to make never got made. Now that I'm back, I wanna answer some really important questions that need to be answered. So let's get started. #'Why so many female MOCS dude?' The truth of the matter is complicated. It goes a little like this. I didn't grow up in a gender restricted environment. I didn't deal with toxic masculinity. My parents gave me the freedom to explore both girly and not girly things at my leisure. And because of that, when I began to be exposed to female role models and characters in media like TV, movies, and even action figures, I was never "punished" for liking them. And I liked them alot. I identified with them more than the beefy masculine role models because for the mostpart, the female characters I identified with were allowed to be whatever the hell they wanted, whereas most of the dudes were always hyper masculine. It was hard to find effeminate male role models in early 90s media (HE-MAN DOESN'T COUNT). So, naturally I gravitated to them. So I grew up mainly identifying with females and liking females more as people than dudes. And that persists to today. And it's honestly much easier for me to create female characters than it is to make male ones because I'm more informed on females than I am males. I honestly don't know how to make variable males. I can make all kinds of female personalities, but when I go to males I draw a complete blank. So yeah, I have a lot of female characters. I build female MOCs before I ever do male ones because it's easier for me to imagine the character attached to it. I come up with personalities as I'm building the model, not before or after. Because I can imagine them better, they're easier for me to create. Males? Not so much. And this goes for fan-MOCs, too. I know female MOCs are easier for me, so I try to make fan-MOCs of female characters. It's just practicality, I guess? #'Why bring back just Gorast?' I actually deliberated over this and made an adjustment to my plan after initially doing it. I've decided to bring back not just Gorast, but every single Makuta from the Phantoka/Mistika line except for Krika. In the GCAU, these characters live, not die. But, yes, initally all I brought back was Gorast. Listen, Gorast is, and always will be, my favorite Makuta of the entire Bionicle line. I found her goddamned interesting, and felt she had the most compelling story of all of them. And of all the deaths that occured in that story block, I found her death to be INSULTING. The fact that they build her up as a devout follower of Teridax, a bloody fanatic even, and then have her worldview smashed just for her to die seconds later and never elaborate on how she handles it, was dropping such a massive ball that I read the text in the book and could hear the actual thud in the background. You don't just kill off potential story ideas like that. Of all the Makuta who could potentially have a face-heel turn if they were allowed to live, Gorast would have been the most likely. I just couldn't leave a plot thread like that alone and not want to explore it. And again, I'm better at making female characters, and Gorast to my recollection was the only female Makuta we wever got, so it was a match made in heaven. That said, I have recinded, and now the entire gang is coming back. I felt it would be waste not to do that. #'What's The Sacrifice? Is it lewd?' The Sacrifice is one of several concepts that I created for the GCAU. Basically, it goes like this. You have two Toa who have fulfilled their destinies. Instead of making Toa Stones, the two, who have a personal or powerful connection with one another, spill their Toa Power into liquid protodermis and create a brand new Matoran with the potential Toa energy of both. Essentially, it's a way to create Toa without having to find the right Matoran for the job. It's also banned in the GCAU by the Order and the knowledge of it has been erased from the minds of all the GSR's inhabitants (sans the Order, and of course, the Brotherhood. This is important for a specific villain in the story, who's origin is tied to the Sacrifice) because it was horribly abusable and it could go all kinds of wrong. If Two Toa who were not entwined in some way or whose Destiny was not to do this were to be forced into doing it, something horrible could happen and you could end up with a Matoran who, while destined to become a Toa, also inherited that innate lack of any kind of emotion in the union. In other words, it was perfect for creating sociopathic Toa. As for it being lewd? It's honestly as lewd as the two Toa involved make it. They can do anything while they're connected. They can kiss. They can sweet talk each other. They can hold hands like filthy degenerates. Generally, the Toa share as much an emotional connection as they do a spiritual one, so it's generally assumed the act is some kind of consummation, as love is a thing in the GCAU. That said, nobody does it anymore. I suppose it could be argued that I've put procreation in Bionicle, and technically, it is, but like, there's nothing sexual about it unless you make it sexual. I suppose that's what I could say about everything I've created. #'Kaaze's Harem?' Okay, that was a joke and you know it. Yes, I called the Misfits, Kaaze's Toa Team, his harem. But like, I was being completely nonserious about it. And then someone came and made it completely serious for me and now I'm here having to give an explanation. Look, it's the easiest joke I could have made. We have one dude and a bunch of girls. If the joke is guilty of anything, it's being uninspired, honestly. It was a dumb joke and I probably shouldn't have made it, not even because it's lame, but because I seriously underestimated how people would interpret it. #'What happened with the Racasix fan-MOC?' OUCH Okay, this one physically hurts me to answer. I fully admit I liked the character enough to make a fan-MOC of her. I think she's fine. Yes, the MOC in question was awful. Yes, it had some seriousy bad problems with it. I know this. That's why I made a new one that's much better and more faithful to the character. The problem is, it's not my character, and I didn't make it after someone I knew and the problems that come with that. It was kind of irresponsible of me to not consider that, and I am sorry. My goal was to impress Bob, not reopen old wounds. If it's any justification, Racasix has made me suffer for the same reasons it made Bob and maybe now I can empathize with him a bit. #'Why the problems with Bob in the first place?' Just me being a stubborn old Oni and not wanting to admit I was trying too hard to impress him. The fact that Bob was one of those people who didn't undestand why I preferred making mocs of his female characters and was even kind of weirded out didn't help. It's honestly real dumb and I regret a lot of it. I hope Bob isn't too angry with me. I don't hate the guy, I just felt really let down by him. I was hoping that he'd see the attempt and be all "Yeah Oni you're awesome" and it never happened and I got kind of upset. You just kind of got to accept that people can't be wooed by gifts alone and you should've stopped trying after the first one. The biggest wound is to my pride. I hope that clears up some things. Anyways, it's good to be back, and I should be adding more content in the future. I have a job now, which means money, so I can buy more parts than I used to be able to, so that's gonna be good for MOC-Making. Category:Blog posts